


Yoga

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momotaros should have known better than to listen to Urataros, especially when the blue imajin seemed to want to help him with no benefit to himself. He really should've known better. Ura/Momo</p><p>Written: Nov. 8, 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.
> 
> AN: This is the second prompt I received. It involves Urataros and Momotaros in a smut story with the prompt “yoga”. This was somehow just too easy to write, and I’m quite happy with it. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Warnings: Sex. The whole story is about sex between two males. It’s not quite PWP because there is a build up around it, but the majority of the story is two guys having sex.

Momotaros still wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up in this position. It had started when Urataros had come into the main car of the Den-Liner carrying a book about something called “yoga” and saying it could help in battle by increasing his ability to dodge or something like that. The suave, blue-eyed imajin had had him up and in a different, empty car before Momotaros had quite caught up to what was going on. His brain finally caught up as Urataros began tugging at his shirt.

“Oi, Kameyaro! What are you doing?” he half-shouted, slapping the other imajin’s hands away impatiently.

“Why sempai,” Urataros said, smiling sweetly, “I thought that was obvious. If you’re going to be exercising, you don’t want to get your shirt sweaty. It is your last clean one until Ryotaro does laundry isn’t it? I wouldn’t think you’d want to go around smelling like sweat for the next couple of days, now would you?”

Momotaros scowled and, instead of saying anything, just shucked off his shirt impatiently, tossing it into a random corner of the car, before watching Urataros do the same, smiling all the while.

Urataros nearly smirked openly at his reaction before saying, “You may also want to remove your shoes. Some of these exercises might be easier if you are barefoot.”

Urataros was only more amused as Momotaros’s scowl deepened even further before he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. The blue-eyed male did the same before gesturing for the other imajin to join him in the cleared-out portion of the car, which was currently lined with a yoga mat.

“Now sempai,” Urataros started, “yoga is about calming yourself and finding your center before stretching your body.” Urataros almost grinned at the look he received from the red-eyed male.

“What the hell Kameyaro? How the hell is that supposed to help dodge shit in fights?” Momotaros asked, confusion and frustration apparent on his face.

Smiling placatingly, Urataros replied, “If you’re calmer in battle, you can think better and are more likely to see an attack coming, and if you gain flexibility it’ll be easier to dodge around attacks or obstacles that get into your way.”

Urataros actually did let a small smirk find it’s way to his lips at the look on Momotaros’s face. The poor imajin in human form look as though he understood but also wanted to rebel against the thought on principle.

Deciding to continue before the red-eyed male could find ground to stand on, Urataros continued, “Now sempai, close your eyes, and we can start with the first exercise.”

The small smile turned into a full-blown smirk as Momotaros complied, still scowling. Moving onto the next step of his plan, Urataros instructed, “Now, take a deep breath and stretch your arms all the way up in the air before releasing it as you reach towards your toes. Then slowly walk your hands out until you can’t stretch any more and hold it there.”

Urataros smiled deviously as he watched Momotaros follow his instructions, and as Momotaros stopped for a second, Urataros moved behind the red-eyed male before placing his hands lightly on the other male’s lower back.

Momotaros’s eyes snapped open at that and he said, “What the hell are you doing Kameyaro?”

“Relax sempai,” Urataros said soothingly, “I’m just correcting your position. Now relax, this won’t work properly if you don’t.”

Momotaros shot the other imajin one more suspicious look before turning his face back towards the ground and closing his eyes again.

Running his hand down Momotaros’s back, Urataros continued, “Why sempai, this will never work. I can tell that your muscles are still all tense. Let me try something else that might help you relax.”

Urataros smirked as he saw the small tremor make it’s way down Momotaros’s arms as the blue imajin slid his arms around to his chest, slowly stroking the muscles as though checking each one to make sure it was relaxed. He smirked again as his hands found the bulge that was starting to tent the front of Momotaros’s tight pants.

“Now what do we have here,” Urataros said, not really bothering to keep the smirk off his face or out of his voice as Momotaros shot him another glare, “it seems you’re all tense here as well sempai. Looks like we may have to rectify that.”

Momotaros’s protest died in his throat, replace by a choked moan, as the blue-eyed imajin firmly grasped his length through his pants and stroked hard. He felt it as the other hand came around to unbuckle his belt before undoing the button on his pants. He almost swore as he felt his knees finally give out from under him, and he ended up on all fours on the mat with Urataros still behind him.

“Now, now, you’ve lost the position. Looks like we’ll have to try something else,” Urataros scolded playfully as his hands made fast work of the red imajin’s zipper. He grinned widely as he reached into the pants and found that Momotaros had evidently not worn any underwear today. “Well, it seems that either you expected something like this or your laundry situation is worse that I thought.”

Momotaros couldn’t quite form a reply as one hand gripped him almost to the point of pain before stroking slowly. Urataros’s other hand worked the other male’s pants down to his knees then first removing the tube of lube he’d pocketed earlier before undoing his own pants, knowing that if he stopped long enough to actually remove their pants the red imajin might be able to think enough to stop this situation now.

Momotaros started and choked as he a felt a cold, slick finger run across his entrance. He had a brief moment to realize that the Kameyaro had most definitely planned this before the finger slowly pushed it’s way in.

Urataros smirked again as the realization flashed across Momotaros’s face, it seemed he’d finally been found out. He watched as the red imajin slowly relaxed into the motions of the one finger working it’s way in and out before adding the second, his other hand still firmly stroking the red-eyed male’s hard member.

Momotaros swore silently as he tried to hold himself still while assaulted with pleasure from both sides, but he gave the fight up as lost as he felt the third finger work it’s way in. Wincing slightly at the light burning sensation of his muscles stretching more than he was used to, he wondered what the hell Urataros was up to as he felt those three fingers saw in and out, shifting as though searching for something. He half-screamed when he felt those fingers finally hit something inside him that sent a jolt of pleasure straight down his spine.

Alternating between firm pushes and light brushings against that one spot, Urataros watched Momotaros carefully until he saw signs of the red imajin’s quickly approaching climax. Smirking evilly, he removed his fingers and squeezed the base of the red-streaked male’s erection, staving off the poor imajin’s impending climax.

Momotaros’s eyes snapped open when he felt the grip change, and, panting, he glared back at the other imajin, wondering just what the hell he was thinking.

As though reading his mind, Urataros simply replied, “Now, we don't want the fun to end so soon, do we sempai?”

Momotaros’s acerbic retort was choked off as he felt the other male’s slicked head brush against his entrance – when the hell had he had a chance to actually lube himself? – once before slowly pushing it’s way in, pausing once the head was past the first ring of muscle. He winced again as the burning sensation returned, only stronger. Though he would never voice it aloud, he was grateful that the blue-eyed male waited for a bit before moving.

That gratitude quickly turned to frustration for, when Urataros finally did move, he moved painstakingly slowly, too slow for it to simply be wanting to give the other imajin time to adjust. The bastard was teasing him, and god damn it if it wasn’t driving him up a wall. Between the halted climax and the teasing thrusts, he was about ready to cry out in sexual frustration.

“Just fucking do it already,” Momotaros growled as Urataros continued with his shallow, teasing thrusts.

“As you wish sempai,” Urataros replied, and fuck if Momotaros couldn’t practically hear the smirk he knew would be decorating the blue imajin’s face. His frustration vanished in a second as he felt Urataros finally enter him fully with one thrust, pausing to let them both adjust to the sensation.

Gripping the red imajin’s hips, Urataros pulled himself out slowly until just his head was left inside before thrusting all the way in again, savoring the small involuntary sounds he was eliciting from the stubborn male. He continued with the slow thrusts, adjusting the angle each time while searching for the spot he’d found earlier. He knew he’d found it when the male below him let out a half-moan, half-shriek that sent a jolt of pleasure straight down his own spine. Smirking, he thrust again, making sure to hit the same spot each time.

Momotaros couldn’t help the sounds that escaped from his throat as he felt the blue-eyed male hit the same spot from before, only with more force than fingers would ever be capable of, and any lingering discomfort instantly vanished at the wave of pleasure that washed over him.

Knowing that neither of them would last long, Momotaros because of the previously halted climax and himself because he’d been worked up ever since he’d first come up with this idea, Urataros reached around again to firmly stroke Momotaros’s member, and his thrusts became harder and faster in response to the moans that Momotaros was now making freely.

Momotaros cried out one last time as he felt his climax wash over him, stronger than he’d thought possible. He felt, through the haze that washed over his mind, the other male thrust a couple of times before he stopped and Momotaros felt Urataros climax inside of him.

Urataros pulled out after a moment and moved to lie down beside the red imajin, whose arms and legs had given out on him completely so he was now lying face down on the mat, to get his breath back. The moment of silence was finally broken by said recovering uke.

“Oi, Kameyaro,” Momotaros said as he turned over, sat up, and slowly caught his breath, “what the hell kind of yoga was that?”

Sitting up, Urataros couldn’t help the devious smirk that crossed his face as he replied, “That? That one is called the downward facing dog.”

Urataros laughed as he ducked the punch the red-eyed male threw at him before said male proceeded to pull up his pants, grab his shirt and shoes, and stomp out of the car. Smirking at the indignant, retreating back of his lover, Urataros couldn't help but think it had definitely been worth the time and effort setting up everything had taken.


End file.
